


Just stay close to me

by franticfranz



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bayo x Jeanne, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticfranz/pseuds/franticfranz
Summary: Bayonetta and Jeanne had always been Umbran sisters who were inseparable. Is there more to it than just being Umbran sisters?
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Jeanne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a big mistake that I played Bayonetta 2 during this quarantine, but I have no regrets. A comeback piece of sorts. Set during and after the events of the second game, with mentions of the first. Enjoy!
> 
> Cross-posted on FF.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13745288/1/Just-stay-close-to-me

Jeanne heaved a sigh upon settling herself down on the comfortable couch. It was a long day at work, and what a way to end the workweek was a nice warm shower and a quiet night at the penthouse apartment she and Cereza shared.

Speaking of Cereza, the black-haired roommate of hers usually made it home first. It felt strange stepping into the apartment without hearing the other witch's sultry teasing, making Jeanne wonder what her roommate was up to.

She know that aside from hanging out at the bar, Cereza would spend afternoons on shopping sprees. Unless minions of angels from Paradiso got in her way, that'd be a likely reason for Cereza to be out later than usual. Jeanne thought of picking up her phone to call her raven-haired roommate. She scrolled through the phone logs and tapped Cereza's number. The phone rang for a few times and eventually went to voicemail.

_You've been naughty. Leave a message and I will get back to you. *KISS*_

Obviously, this was the voicemail greeting her friend recorded. Jeanne rolled her eyes when the call went unanswered. Being "friends" was rather an understatement. After the Jubileus incident, Cereza pleaded Jeanne to move in with her, a gesture to attempt rekindling their relationship. Their relationship was a rivalry of sorts— _frenemies_ , if that's how one would put it.

When Jeanne pulled off heroic rescues like going all the way to outer space or becoming a human shield to save Cereza from Gomorrah that had gone berserk, the black-haired witch realized the depth of Jeanne's love for her. After saving Jeanne from Inferno, it had been clear to Cereza that she felt the same way for the platinum-haired woman—making her confess her feelings while on the jet going back home. Jeanne was taken aback at first—as she couldn't believe Cereza felt strongly for her, despite not having remembered the entirety of her life fully.

Cereza was resolute though, and made her feelings known eventually by giving herself completely to Jeanne. Something that both of them will never forget as long as they live. It was the first time for the two of them, especially to Jeanne who spent years of training to be a successor to the Umbran clan. Making love with Cereza felt surreal, something Jeanne experienced for the first time despite living for five or six centuries.

Jeanne was taken out of her reverie upon hearing the sound of the door being opened. Cereza slumped on the floor as soon as she entered the apartment—panting for breath out of tiredness and leaning on the closed door for support.

"Cereza!" Jeanne exclaimed, immediately coming to the raven-haired woman's aid. Cereza tried to help herself, while Jeanne let her arm rest on her shoulders.

"I'm fine," Cereza smiled, despite the feeling of tiredness.

"What happened?" Jeanne inquired, with worry written all over her face.

"I saw a little boy, about to be hit by a car while leaving the boutique," Cereza recalled dashing and pushed the boy out of the way. The boy was saved, but Cereza got dragged and strangled by an angel from the speeding car—much to her surprise. She summoned Gomorrah to finish the angel off; but for some reason, Cereza felt drained after summoning the devourer of the divine.

"Looks like I overdid that summon a bit," Cereza chuckled lightly. Jeanne shook her head as she helped the black-haired with to the bathroom. Jeanne went outside, while Cereza discarded the Umbran battle attire in a snap. The warm water of the tub was inviting, and Cereza let herself relax as she dipped in.

"Cereza," Jeanne called out from outside the bathroom. She wanted to say something, but thought it isn't the right time.

"Jeanne?"

"I'll have dinner ready by the time you're finished," The platinum-haired woman walked away after saying this.

* * *

Dinner had always how it has been, with Cereza asking Jeanne how her workday was. Jeanne would tell a story about school here and there, but her mind often wandered elsewhere. Cereza was quick to notice Jeanne spacing out.

"Jeanne? Is something the matter?"

"Huh?" Jeanne looked up and saw the concern on Cereza's face. "It's…nothing."

"Uh-huh," Cereza frowned; she knew Jeanne was bad at lying. "Do you really think that's nothing?"

"Cereza, please." Jeanne was getting irritated, but she did her best to keep her cool. "We're at the table."

The black-haired witch didn't press on further and continued with her dinner. Jeanne continued eating hers, as well…not noticing Cereza's glances at her while she ate her food.

* * *

Cereza just finished taking a shower and put on a loose nightshirt. Jeanne was still on her desk, grading a few more papers before calling it a night. The large flat screen TV had already been on, showing an episode of a history documentary. The dark-haired witch had gotten used to her lover's taste in programming, and sometimes asking Jeanne about significant historical events. Events that she didn't quite know as she spent half of a millennium sleeping at the bottom of a lake. As Cereza sat on the bed, she turned to see Jeanne stretching her arms—a sign that she was done with school work.

"How goes the midterms checking?" Cereza inquired, patting on the bed as an invitation for Jeanne to join her.

"Completely done." Jeanne replied, heaving a breath. "Although, I must say that some of the students improved, a lot of them still did pretty badly during the exam. Sometimes I feel awful that I haven't done my best. But I know I did my part when it comes to letting them learn."

"Oh, Jeanne…" Cereza scooted closer to Jeanne, who sat on her side of their shared bed—letting her head rest on her shoulder. The gesture was warm and comforting. It was what Jeanne appreciated the most about her lover. Cereza wasn't a person of words and liked to show things through action. She would do everything and anything to make Jeanne feel valued. The pixie-haired witch would make breakfast, pack a delicious lunch for Jeanne every day, helped in the house, and kept it tidy. When Jeanne felt down, Cereza would be there to embrace her…which made her feel safe and loved.

"Is it the reason for spacing out earlier, love?" Cereza whispered, trying to bring up the incident during dinner. She had one hand on Jeanne's back, rubbing it as a means to comfort her.

Jeanne shook her head and breathed heavily. "I've got a lot in my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cereza ran her fingers through Jeanne's silky hair.

Jeanne's first instinct was to shrug it all off. However, seeing the tender and concerned look on Cereza's eyes gave it all away. Despite all that bravado when putting that Bayonetta facade, she knew Cereza could show concern like anyone else.

"I'm scared…" Jeanne's voice was dry. She turned away from Cereza, not wanting her to see how vulnerable she was becoming.

"Scared of what…?" Cereza's facial expression softened as she asked this. She wrapped her arms around the long haired woman's waist from behind, nuzzling her cheek onto the platinum blonde locks.

"Of many things," Jeanne's eyes were brimming with tears, her face still turned away from the black-haired witch.

"But what scares me the most…is losing you again. Each time I think about you fighting off angels without me by your side and if…and if…" Jeanne's heart was like a dam, ready to burst at any moment. She hadn't really talked to Cereza about the incident over the holidays. It wasn't usual for the silver-haired witch to pour out her emotions. Given that she had to be hard as a rock during her rigorous training as an Umbran successor. Being emotional was always considered a sign of weakness.

Cereza, on the other hand, understood what Jeanne meant. Instead of words, she tightened her hold and kissed her hair, letting her know she completely understood and cared.

"I'm so scared if an infernal turns on you and I'm not there…" Jeanne was completely crying at this point. Her body shook as the emotions were all put out there—raw and unfiltered. Cereza still had her hold on her, planting kisses on the crook of her neck to soothe her.

"I'm…so sorry, Jeanne." A whisper escaped Cereza's lips. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be careful. I just…want to do whatever I can to make you feel better."

Jeanne turned around and faced her black-haired lover, with tears in her eyes.

"Just stay close to me, please."

Cereza grabbed both of Jeanne's hands, laced her fingers in between hers and kissed them. "I intend to."

Jeanne tucked herself underneath the covers, with Cereza embracing her. The platinum-haired woman buried her face onto Cereza's bosom, feeling the steady beat of her heart.

"I love you." Cereza kissed her forehead, mumbling the words there—which Jeanne heard clearly nonetheless.

"Even though I'm… I'm a…" Jeanne stammered.

"Shhhh…" Cereza interrupted her, the hug tightening and her hands soothed her lover's back.

"I've looked beyond that, Jeanne. You've done everything to protect everyone. Even when Balder had his hold on you, you've protected me. You're not whatever your thoughts are telling you."

The black-haired witch came close and kissed Jeanne on the lips, long and deep. She pulled away moments later, their faces close and foreheads touched.

"It's my turn to do the same. I will protect you."

* * *

Cereza woke up first, like how it usually goes. She was careful not to wake Jeanne, who still slept underneath the sheets. The look on her lover's face was peaceful, which made her smile. The dark-haired witch kissed Jeanne's cheek, which caused a smile to form on the latter's face, yet remaining asleep despite the gesture.

_Such a sleepyhead._

"Good morning, love." Cereza whispered. A thought of making a fantastic breakfast to kick-start the weekend came to mind as she got out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up right after this! :)


	2. Cereza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of the fic. Hope you all enjoy!

"What do you need, a wake-up kiss or something?" Bayonetta said with slight irritation, with her hands on her hips. Then she stood straight and turned away.

Chuckling, she looked down back at Jeanne, whose soul recently awoke thanks to the dark-haired witch getting to Inferno in time.

"You never were much of a morning person, were you?"

Jeanne looked at her surroundings, then to Bayonetta in disbelief. "This… but this is… Cereza, you came here t-to rescue me?"

Slowly getting up from the ground, Jeanne followed up, "Are you insane?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Bayonetta, whom she called "Cereza", replied in her usual posh English accent.

Reaching out a hand, Cereza urged as she helped Jeanne stand, "Let's go."

* * *

While on the pilot seat of the fighter jet they used to get back home from Fimbulventr, Jeanne could sense how her best friend became lost in her thoughts. Seeing her mother die again for a second time, and losing her father because of Aesir must have been too much for Bayonetta. And here she is, still alive—because the very same woman who suffered these losses saved her from being completely devoured in Inferno.

Jeanne opened the cockpit, left the pilot seat and walked closed to Bayonetta, who stood not too far. Her eyes seemingly gazing at a distance. The dark-haired witch wasn't surprised to see her best friend standing beside her. Bayonetta couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jeanne's long platinum blonde hair.

"Bored at the pilot seat?" The pixie-haired witch asked, with a playful tone on her voice.

"I thought it'd be best to inform you," Jeanne's hair flowed with the wind as she spoke, "I did get the caviar."

"That's a relief," A smirk formed on Bayonetta's lips. "It's not Christmas without caviar." The dark-haired witch stared at Jeanne, expecting her to say something more. The other woman, on the other hand noticed how long Bayonetta had been staring at her. This caused her to feel rather too conscious, as the gray eyes that stared at her was so alluring.

They were both silent for a moment—that is, until Jeanne spoke again.

"Thank you, Cereza."

"Jeanne." Cereza called out to her.

"I should be thanking you—for everything. I am not who I am today without you."

Before things could get emotional, Cereza turned her head away, just like how she did when Jeanne awoke from Inferno. Then, a little laugh escaped her lips.

"Jeanne, I…" Cereza stopped herself—although she knew what she wanted to say, the look on Jeanne's face confused her.

"I guess we're even, yes?" The dark-haired witch said playfully, which earned a smug grin from Jeanne. Jeanne did go all the way to outer space to save Cereza not too long ago. Then, just a few hours back, Cereza went all the way to the depths of hell to save Jeanne and get her back.

Was this how they were even back then? Cereza's memories were still hazy. She did remember stuff little by little as time went on. When there was something she wasn't sure of, she'd ask Jeanne about it.

There was one thing that kept playing in her mind…a hazy memory—which she wasn't sure if was true or not. One thing she never bothered asking Jeanne about.

A memory of her and Jeanne back in that cell in Vigrid, at night…when Jeanne would visit her. The platinum-haired witch visited her secretly by sneaking out when the Elder wasn't looking. It was the eve of the ceremony; Jeanne would finally be on that arena and choose her opponent for the final trial—as an heir to the Umbran clan.

* * *

_"Tomorrow is the day, no?" Cereza laced her fingers onto Jeanne's. "Have you thought about the opponent you will be facing?"_

_"No." Jeanne shook her head. "I'd rather not think about it right now. I'm so sorry Cereza, for not being able to visit you here."_

_"It's okay." Cereza squeezed Jeanne's right hand with her left hand, while her right hand reached for her cheek, wiping the tears away. You will do great tomorrow. I believe in you."_

_"Cereza…" Jeanne whispered; her forehead touched Cereza's. "I will fulfil my promise to you, back when we were children. I will free you and your Mummy."_

_"Jeanne," Cereza's eyes were glowing, tears ready to fall anytime. "I am an outcast; the clan will never accept me."_

_"To hell with them!" Jeanne exclaimed furiously. "You're an Umbra and you have what it takes to be a great witch, Cereza. I promise you…when I become Elder, I will never allow them to look down on you or your Mummy ever again."_

_"Jeanne…" Cereza's eyes were watery; the determination displayed by Jeanne touched her so much. A lot in the clan despised her…being of impure blood, born to a Lumen Sage and an Umbra Witch and yet Jeanne befriended her, never treated her any different._

_In fact, Cereza had been always special in Jeanne's eyes._

_"Thank you, Jeanne. I don't know what I'd be like without you." Cereza took Jeanne's right hand and kissed it._

_"You're everything to me, Cereza." Jeanne leaned in to kiss Cereza deeply, affectionate and loving._

* * *

"Jeanne?" Cereza called out to the platinum-haired woman. This would probably be the best time to ask about the hazy memory.

"When I went to Fimbulventr, I didn't know whether I'd succeed or even get to you in time. I still ended up going…because my gut told me so." Deep within her chest, Cereza's heart was thundering, beating the fastest it had ever been. So fast, that even the thrill of battle had no match to it.

At that moment, _Bayonetta_ was gone.

"Jeanne, something constantly plagues my mind. Hazy memories, about you and me during that time, that time when I was in that cell." There it was, Cereza clung onto Jeanne's arms.

"We're we… no. Are we more than just Umbran sisters? Jeanne, what are we?"

Jeanne remained silent.

"Please, Jeanne! I need to know if I should believe these hazy memories or not." The desperation was evident in Cereza's voice, just like when she tried waking Jeanne's soul back in Inferno.

"I need to know, Jeanne! I need to know because I love you!"

In an instant, Jeanne's arms wrapped Cereza's shoulders in an embrace. This caught the pixie-haired witch by surprise. Her eyes widened as this brought back something familiar. A familiar feeling that somehow made her remember.

That familiar touch. A touch that can only mean…

"Jeanne…" Cereza whispered. She could feel the warmth of Jeanne's body, this made feel…something. Something she has not felt for a long time.

She felt loved.

And this is what Cereza truly remembered.

Cereza leaned close, a hand placed on Jeanne's cheek. She then leaned in to place a tender kiss on the silver-haired witch's lips. The gesture took Jeanne aback and felt surprised.

In an instant, familiar feelings welled up within Cereza. The memories of her and Jeanne. The moments when Jeanne would sneak out in the night and visit her in her cell. Sweet kisses through those metal bars and sweet nothings they whispered to each other. The instances they said "I love you" to one another. So innocent and so blissful. It has been centuries and yet…

…and yet, Cereza remembered them all.

They pulled apart, with tears on their eyes. They embraced each other tightly—never letting go.

"I love you." Jeanne whispered, her head resting on Cereza's shoulders.

"Me too. I always have." Cereza said in return. She hugged the other woman tighter, their bodies seemingly fitting each other. Both halves of a whole connected in mind and heart.

* * *

"Jeanne, you're going to be late!" A usual scream heard at this apartment at 5:30 in the morning from Cereza, trying to wake her sleepyhead of a lover. Jeanne only turned the other way.

"Just…five…more minutes…" the platinum-haired witch replied groggily, obviously still sleepy after that late party they attended at the Gates of Hell the night before.

Just like what Cereza remarked back then in Inferno, Jeanne was never much of a morning person. Out of this Umbran couple, the black-haired witch would wake up earlier out of habit, while Jeanne remained in bed sleeping. Cereza grunted heavily and suddenly pulled their shared blanket off Jeanne, who slept naked underneath. This startled the platinum-haired witch as she felt the sudden cold winter air on her skin.

"Gosh, Cereza! Why do you always have to do that?"

"Because if I don't, you'll end up losing your job this early, my dear," Cereza poked Jeanne's nose as she said this, her tone a little mocking yet remained in that usual sassy, posh accent of hers.

"Or do you really need a wake-up kiss every day?" Upon hearing this, Jeanne's cheeks flustered and turned away from Cereza, who chuckled and had a toothy grin.

"Hmph…" Jeanne breathed heavily while she covered herself with the blanket. Cereza can definitely read Jeanne's mind. Even if she did not admit it, her platinum-haired lover wanted attention and affection.

"I am going to make breakfast now," Cereza cooed while reaching out to the blanket, revealing Jeanne's sulking face. To her surprise, the woman beneath the covers reached out to the black-haired witch's cheek and kissed her lips. The kiss was brief, their faces pulling away after a few seconds. Cereza smiled at this gesture.

"You should have told me." The black-haired witch whispered with a sultry tone. Cereza leaned down and kissed her lover again, this time deep and affectionate, like how it had always been all those centuries ago.

Going to hell and back because of Cereza's desire to be with her beloved Jeanne, is all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's what she wrote. Honestly, I'd like to explore Bayonetta and Jeanne more, but I guess that will be on another fic. Hopefully, once I post updates to my other story, I can get that worked on. I hope you all enjoyed this little something.


End file.
